Phoenix Team Love
by ww2killer
Summary: After being showered with love in the last story what will Issei think when their another group of girls waiting for him. this is the squeal to Gremory Team Love, this is a lemon filled story (NOT FOR KIDS).
1. Chapter 1 Mira Pt 1

This is ww2killer with a the winning chose.

A new story this is a spin off after the events of Issei being with Rias and the other girls on his team, now it a new group of girls this time. The chose was given that Issei is now going to be with Risers group on the Phoenix team which includes. ( **Yubelluna, Ravel Phenex, Mihae, Karlamine, Siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Ile and Nel, Ni and Li, Marion, Bürent, Shuriya, Mira** ).

Same as before we'll be starting from the bottom of the group and work the way up to the best.

Hope you enjoy and remember to Favorite or Review.

* * *

 **Mira**

Last time we left off with Issei having sex with all of his female friends.

Right now we go back to the same room where the sound of moaning, groaning and screams fill up the room.

Rias ''AAAAWWHHWWHAAA...YES...YES...YES...ISSEI FUCK ME...FUCK ME HARDER...''

Issei is having sex with Rias in a Doggy Position, as well his two hands are going in and out of Xenovia and Akeno's wet pussy's, right behind them are Koneko and Asia who are taking in heavy breaths after their time with Issei.

Rias ''AH...AHH...AHH...I'M CUMMMIIINNGGG''

Rias collapses after having Issei releasing his hot load inside her, as she lays down Akeno and Xenovia pull themselves up and both start to make out with Issei, while his hands grabs their breast, they both rub their pussy's together with Issei's dick in the middle, soon after a while everyone is laying on the one bed fast asleep, unknown to them outside is a familiar bird looks through the window, though its eye we soon go into a room where we look to see Risers team members all in shock after seeing what has happened.

Everyone is stained with light pink or heavy red on their faces, some have their hands covering their faces, but their are some that have enough space between their fingers to take a peek, and in the center was the young sister of Riser phoenix, Ravel Phoenix with a heavy red shine on her face.

30 minutes before the riser group were lounging in the Phoenix castle with nothing to do everyone's doing their own thing till.

Isabela ''RRAAAHHHH...I'M DYING TO HELL HERE, their is nothing to do''

Xuelan ''with our master feeling down. their hasn't been much to rise him from his depression''

Isabela ''it's bad enough we lost to the Gremory's, I feel worse that our master lost to what perverted pawn''

Karlamine ''are you really mad about us losing or is it because that pawn stripped you naked''

The words coming out of the knight made Isabela Mira, Ile and Nel blush after remembering what Issei did to them during the Rating game.

Isabela ''I'm still going to kill that pawn''

Mira ''you got to admit he's gotten stronger since we visited the Rias Gremory's club''

Karlamine ''what makes you say that''

Mira ''I attacked him with ease, when we first met, but in the battle he was more skillful in dodging as well as his new found powers''

Mira is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

Everyone stopped and looked towards Mira and start looking at each other till.

Marion ''so is that what you think of him Mira''

Mira ''I do, last time I just hit him with my staff. in the game he was faster to response to my attacks''

Ravel ''why don't we see if they do some special training''

Everyone looks to see Ravel and think about what she said.

Isabela ''I agree with lady Ravel, we might become stronger by spying on the Gremory's''

Soon after a few minutes the group of girls wait for their bird to reach Issei's house, soon after a while the bird looks down to see Issei's house and it soon perches it's self on a tree branch.

Ravel ''wow I am a bit impressed on Issei's house''

Meanwhile the bird looks through the window and everyone can see Issei with Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, and Asia. This caught the addention of the Phenox team.

Ravel ''I wonder what their doing''

As the girls look closer, they notice that the girls start to strip off their clothes. The Gremory girls then start to head towards Issei and at first they start to Make out with him, even from afar the group know that every kiss is with tongue. Everyone in the group are shocked at seeing the Gremory group in their Sixsome, some turn away, some cover their face with their hands, and some brave enough keep on looking, but have a different shade of red on their face.

At first Issei lays on the bed and all five girls crawl to him Rias goes over Issei's face and sits on top of him and he starts to lick her pussy, Asia and Koneko go to Issei's hands and starts to finger them both, Akeno and Xenovia go to Issei's dick and start to lick it and also start to kiss each other.

Isabela ''w-w-what are they doing''

Marion ''t-t-their having sex...in a...orgy''

While everyone is looking at the Gremory group, Ravel's hand accidently puts on the volume up and everyone can clearly hear everything that is going on inside, and their eyes all widen when they can hear all the moaning and groaning in the room, all that makes the Phoenix team get redder and sweat raining down due to the heat they build up.

Rias ''AHAHAH...AH AH YES...YES...YES...Issei your...tongue feels...AH...soo good...AH''

20 minutes After Issei and the girls are done and are resting on the bed, while surrounding Issei with their bodies. Back with the Phoenix team their still shocked on what they saw and heard.

Karlamine ''well...that was...something''

Xuelan ''I've never thought a high ranking devil like Lady Rias having...sex with a low rank devil''

Mira couldn't take her eyes on Issei, while watching her cheeks turn red as she thinks on what it could be like to be with Issei.

Mira 'oh Issei...yes...yes...ohhh...'

Mira started to get deep in to her dream, enough where everyone notice her start to look at her as she starts to drool a bit, with a very happy calm smile on her face till.

Isabela ''hey what the hell are you so happy about squirt''

Isabela comes from behind and picks up Mira from the back of her collar, after a few seconds Mira finds herself back to reality rather then her daydream on Issei.

Mira ''n-nothing''

Isabela ''oh yeah then what's with the drool coming from your mouth''

Realizing the drool Mira whips her face and gets out of Isabela's grip.

Mira ''it's nothing''

Isabela ''oh don't tell me the small fry has a thing for that Red Dragon pervert''

Mira ''like hell''

Isabela ''like hell, you and the twin saw sisters were the first to lose to him, as well he stripped off your clothes''

Mira ''he did to you as well and he got a real show out of your breast''

Isabela remembers that day In the rating game where she was stripped of her clothes by Issei and defeated in one shot.

Isabela ''the next time I see that pervert it'll be the last time''

Xuelan ''enough of this we have to train our self to be come stronger the next time we have to face others or at the least the Gremory's''

Ravel ''w-well I think that would be the best option, we begin our training as of right now''

Everyone agrees with the young Phoenix girl. Everyone starts to leave the room at once till.

Ravel ''Mira a word please''

Mira ''yes lady Ravel

Ravel ''I would like for you do to something for me, if you would''

Mira ''of course''

Ravel ''okay lessen carefully then...''

* * *

Well that's it for this day, but don't you worry much more is coming up with Issei and the Phoenix team on this next story.

R&R if you'd enjoyed.

More coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Mira Pt 2

This is a new chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

If you have any ideas in future chapters just sent reviews or PM's.

* * *

 _Last time the Riser team has seen Issei with the girls, and the last thing that happen was Ravel asking her pawn to do something_

 _Ravel ''Mira a word please''_

 _Mira ''yes lady Ravel_

 _Ravel ''I would like for you do to something for me, if you would''_

 _Mira ''of course''_

 _Ravel ''okay lessen carefully then...''_

* * *

Right now it's been a Few hours, Issei and the rest of his friends are relaxing at the Hyoudou Residence resting up after a long day in bed of having sex, Issei is playing video games with Gasper, Rias is reading on the end of the couch close to Issei. Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina and Akeno are all playing cards all together, And Koneko is in the kitchen making herself something to eat.

Issei ''come on, come on...awwww''

Gasper ''yeah, five in a row, I won''

Gasper had beaten Issei again in their game, Gasper starts to celebrate a bit, while Issei slouches over in defeat.

Issei ''well I guess you've improved, when I've gave you that small console''

Gasper ''yeah I've been playing more lately when I'm alone''

Rias smiles as she sees the two having fun, while their having fun. Rias reserves a small note, from a small fire circle, she opens it up and looks to read it, while reading the note she gets a small shade of red and try's to hold in her as she's struggling to laugh out loud. Issei notice it and looks at her to say.

Issei ''what's wrong Rias''

Rias ''oh not much, it seems we'll be having a guest in a little while''

Issei and the other were confused by what their President was saying to them.

Soon after 30 minutes the bell is rung at the front door, Akeno goes to open the door and looks to see Mira from the Phoenix team in her regular out fit.

Akeno ''well isn't this a surprise a member from Riser's team''

Mira ''I...I...I come as lady Ravel request it''

Akeno ''well come in then Rias and Issei are waiting''

Mira goes in and is a bit impressed with Issei's home, she then sees Rias and Issei on the couch, she sits across from them, Akeno sets out tea and pours out in three cups for them, Rias is the first to take a sip, which gets Mira a bit nerves, the silence was broken by Issei.

Issei ''so Mira...how are you doing''

Mira ''ah...uh...well...umm...''

While Mira was trying to find her answer, Rias finish her cup and sets it down and Looks at Mira.

Rias ''so what does one of the Phoenix pawns want from us''

Mira ''w-well lady Rias, when we last hear we had learned of what has happen to your team''

Rias ''well after having to face a few new enemies we've managed, why would Riser want to know of our state''

Mira ''well it wasn't lord Riser who sent, it was lady Ravel''

Issei ''Riser's little sister''

Mira ''yes, as well wanted to see how you were Hyou...''

Before Mira could finish, Issei interrupts her.

Issei ''sorry but you can just call me Issei, please''

Mira ''oh...um, okay Issei''

In Mira's mind she remember when she first met Issei he was an easy opponent, when she hit him with one shot, but then he'd gotten stronger in the rating game, as well through out the events had made him even stronger; yet he puts a friendly face as if nothing happen between them.

Rias ''so what brings here Mira, I trust this is not some challenge message''

Mira ''n-no, lady Ravel wanted to know about something''

Rias ''and what would that be''

Mira ''w-w-well...if you would...can I...have...''

Rias ''oh, I assume this is something private''

Mira nodded and both Rias and Akeno left Issei alone to speak.

After a few minutes of talking the girls return from the other room and sit back down quietly, while they sit Issei notices Mira was more red now.

Issei ''hey Mira are you alright''

Mira ''...aw...y-yes, why''

Issei ''you seem more red, you sure your fine''

Mira ''yes...I'm...''

Rias interrupts quickly, while setting her tea cup down.

Rias ''I don't know Issei maybe you sure check her temperature, It would be rude to not, she is our guest''

Issei ''right, sure Rias''

Issei get's up and sets his forehead on Mira, who is trying to hold in everything, as Issei feels Mira's he can feel some heat.

Issei ''well your a bit hot, but aright on everything else is okay''

Rias ''very good Issei, now back to the matter, Issei I need you to do something for me''

Issei ''huh...uh, okay what do you need me to do Rias''

Rias takes a sip of her tea and smiles at Issei.

* * *

The next day later, We go to see Mira sitting on a park bench, and looking a bit nervous. the only reason she's nervous is because.

Issei ''a date, with Mira''

Rias ''yes a small deal was made during your fight with Riser and now you get to take Mira on a date for today, isn't that right Mira''

Mira ''y-yes lady Rias''

Issei ''so what kind of date are we talking about''

Rias ''well It depends on what the girl wants on her date, now Mira have you ever gone out with a boy''

Mira ''n-no lady Rias, I've never been out with...a boy''

Rias ''well don't worry, Issei is a great person to be with, i know he won't disappoint you''

Back in the bench, Mira was still waiting for Issei, until.

Issei ''hey Mira, sorry I got here late''

Mira n-n-no it's okay''

Issei ''well lets go I've plan everything''

Issei and Mira start walking along each other, Mira gets nervous, but she bolds up as she grabs Issei's hand as their walking. Soon through out the day the two enjoy the day, the two have going to diffident places, an arcade, eating at a fast-food restaurant, as well taking a relaxing walk at the park. Mira was enjoying her time with Issei , even he could tell she was having fun, but soon their day is soon shut down as their walking.

Issei ''huh''

Mira ''what's wrong Issei''

Issei ''I thought I felt water hit me on my face''

As Issei said that more and more water droplets start to rain down hard on the two.

Issei ''aw damn, come on this way''

Issei grabs Mira's hand and starts to pull her to safety, the two make it into a hotel to escape from the rain.

Issei ''well I guess we're safe''

Mira didn't response to Issei as she looks forward, Issei looks around and notices, that the hotel is a...

Issei ''a love hotel''

The two go and see theirs no one around, they select their room and as they head to their room, Issei breaks the silence between them.

Issei ''aw man, sorry about this Mira''

Mira ''It's okay, Issei''

Issei ''well I guess we're stuck here till the rain stops''

Issei opens the door and the two enter and they both look at the room, it's big with a queen sized bed and a table with many drawers that could be filled of 'items', as well a large flat screen TV on top.

Issei ''well I'll start a bath to warm up, you want to go first''

Mira ''aw...n-no thanks, you can go''

Issei ''alright at least take this''

Mira is surprised as Issei covers her in a towel, Issei heads to the bathroom, he gets in the bathtub and relaxes in it. Meanwhile, Mira is sitting on the edge of the bed with a towel over her, she's nervous, as she's in a love hotel with Issei, meanwhile Issei has finished being in the bathtub and starts to dry off, he's already put his wet clothes to dry.

Issei ''hey Mira I finished and I refilled with hot water''

Mira ''okay thank yo...''

Mira gets surprised as Issei comes out only wearing a towel around his waist, Mira is luck as Issei rubs an extra towel to dry off his head, so he could not see how red she'd turn.

Issei ''Mira, what's wrong''

Mira ''n-n-nothing...thank you''

She quickly moves to the bathroom and she gets a strange feeling in her body, it starts a her center of her body, but slowly it starts to get lower on her body, her hands start to move on their own her right hand starts to travel down sliding down her chest and down her belly. Until she reaches her crotch and she can feel something wet, meanwhile her other hand travels to her chest and feels her heart, but then her hand goes inside her shirt and beginning to grabs her breasts and pinches her nipples.

Mira begins to slide her hand into her panties and feels her panties, they were soaked, and her nipples are getting hard. She drops to the floor as she digs her fingers in her wet pussy. Meanwhile in her head she talks to make sure Issei doesn't hear her.

Mira ' _what's going on my body is heating up and it...it...it feels sooo good...I-I-I feel like I'm...about to...'_

Before she could finish she cummes and sprays out a trail of her pussy juice.

Issei ''Mira are you enjoying the water''

Mira quickly reacts as she hears Issei's voice, she quickly undresses and gets in the bathtub.

Mira ''y-yes thank you for the water''

Issei ''well I'll take your clothes to dry''

Mira ''right, thank you Issei''

Issei picks up Mira's wet clothes and replaces it with a white robe.

Soon after a few minutes Mira finishes her bath and gets out to see Issei placing this clothes back on, she couldn't help to look at his body, within a second she starts to feel the same strange feeling at the center of her body, she feels as if her body is heating up for something, in that moment she felt something that causes her to walk up to Issei.

Issei ''huh is something wrong Mira''

Mira ''Issei...''

She pushes him on to the bed and sits on top his lap, as well as she slides off Issei's shirt and drags her hand on his abdomen.

Issei ''Mira''

Mira ''...please...help me...my body is...burning''

Issei looks at her and he knows what to do, he places his hand on Mira's cheek and pulls her in for a kiss. She is surprised as this is her first kiss, she closes her eyes and begins to play around with Issei's tongue with her own. Issei begins to peel off Mira's robe and grabs both Mira's ass cheeks, Mira then starts to slide off Issei's pants, she slides to see Issei's impressive size dick.

Mira ''I have to say I'm impressed with you Issei''

Issei ''trust me it gives girls a great time''

Mira ''well I want to try''

Mira licks Issei's dick straight up and begins to stoke Issei's dick.

Soon after a few minutes, Issei feels the pressure in him build up until.

Issei ''Mira...I'm about...to...''

Before he could finish Issei unleashes his load on to Mira. She licks off some of Issei's cum off her hands and her face.

Mira ''mmm...Issei you taste so, sweet and creamy''

Issei ''not as sweet as you were''

Mira finishes cleaning up the rest of the cum off her face and body, she then lays on the bed and spreads her legs out wide, Issei gets up on top of her.

Issei ''are you ready Mira''

Mira ''I know this isn't you first time, but this is my first time, as well your my first''

Issei ''well I hope you enjoy''

Issei gets in position and slow he slides inside Mira.

Mira ''ah...ah...ah...it's...so...big...''

Issei's dick slides inside Mira's wet pussy, Mira can feel it move up in her, she can feel the walls of her pussy spreading out.

Mira ' _ah, Issei...is inside me, it...feels...soo amazing'_

Issei ''are you okay Mira''

Mira ''y-yes...please start...moving''

Issei grants her wish and starts to move back and forward, the tip of his dick slamming at the wall of her womb, gets her going even more as she feels every thrust.

Mira ''ah ah ah ah ah...Issei...keep...ah going...ah...''

Issei could feel his dick getting squeezed by Mira's pussy, it takes a bit of strength to keep on moving.

Issei ''Mira...your...getting ah...tighter...''

Soon after a few minutes, Mira flips over to be in the doggy position. Issei slams himself inside Mira she's pushed forward reputably with every thrust Issei makes, she turns her head and locks lips with Issei, soon the two both feel the pressure is starting to reach to full.

Mira ''Issei...I...I...think I'm...about to...ahhh''

Issei ''I know...I'm...about...to...''

Issei/Mira ''I'M CUUUUMMMMMINNNNGG...AHHH''

Before he could finish, they both go at the same time. Issei pulls him self out and shoots out his load that reaches the back of Mira's head and ends all the way to her ass, Mira sprays out her juices on to Issei's lap. The two collapse on the bed and breathing heavily.

Mira ''that...was...amazing...''

Issei ''well...I...told...you...I'd make...it...the...best night''

The two kiss for the last time and soon after an hour the rain has passed, Issei leaves the hotel and

* * *

This is the end.

Sorry for the wait had to make sure I made this right as well I had a lot of busy days.

Hobe you enjoyed.


End file.
